A Cinderella Story
by SilentScreamXXX
Summary: What happens when you get a woman who works for the WWE, a wrestler who works for the WWE, a New Years party (masquerade style), and a few surprises? You get a romantic comedy that I like to call A Cinderella Story.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: **This just popped into my head. I just watched this movie two days in a row and I thought it would be cute if I made it into a story with wrestlers. I do not own anything except for Brooke Chase. I'll shut up now and start writing, or wait I just confused myself. Ok, you're reading.

I've never really lived the fairytale life, but my father always told me that when you dream that's where everything you believe in happens. Being so young, I always used to believe him. That was before Allison. She changed my father's life and got him to marry her. He was always the same person though, he was my best friend and I was his.

It was June 9, three days before my own birthday, when I lost my best friend. Allison had wanted him to go get her something and he did. He wanted to make her happy so he drove fast, very fast. That's when he got into the crash. I could hear the sirens from far away thinking it was one of the many crashes in L.A. To my own dismay, it was my father.

Every night from that day on, all I dreamt about was my father. How could he leave me with this foul woman? He betrayed me, he left me all alone with somebody who didn't care about me. But it wasn't his fault though. It was hers, she wanted something so badly that she rushed him out of the house. Now, I have to live with it to this very day.

My name is Brooke Chase and I'm twenty-three years old. I work for the WWE as a backstage worker and I still obey my step-mother's rules. I have yet been able to get out of her grasp, and I have to do everything for her. Of course she works for the WWE as well, but she never does anything. She gives all her work to me, probably because she's just an old hag. Anyways, this is my story, the story about my life and how I get through. I guess you can call it, A Cinderella Story.

"Brooke, get your ass up now!"

"Mmmm, I'm coming, I'm coming."

"NOW!!!!!!!"

"Ok, ok! Geese." You see, this is what I deal with every day. If you knew what it was like, you'd probably kill yourself.

"You need to get to work pronto!"

"Don't I get to eat breakfast?"

"Oh, I forgot sweetie. Let's just say you had a big dinner, ok. Now go, get to work!"

When I saw her walk far enough away I grabbed a piece of her toast and ran out the door. Since WWE Raw was in my hometown we, I mean I, actually get to stay in my house. Now, let's get back to reality. I walked over to my truck, my F 150 and almost fell as I got into it. Let me just say that I tend to come around as a klutz. I started it up and drove the wonderful fifteen minute drive to the place I call home. Raw was the only place I had that I knew I could survive in. Sure I wasn't a wrestler, but I had been there for so long that I knew almost everybody and all of them befriended me. Thankfully, they all thought the same about my evil step-mother.

I pulled in to the usual spot and jumped out of my truck. As I was walking into the building, the door flew wide open and smacked me right in the face. God, that hurt.

"I am so sorry, are you ok…umm?"

"Brooke, Brooke Chase is the name. Yes I'm fine, and you are?"

"Wait, so you're saying you don't know me? Some one who works for the WWE doesn't even know one of its greatest superstars?"

"Apparently not."

"The names Randy Orton and could you please move. I need to get my cell phone."

"Sure, go get your cell phone Mr. Orton, not that I care."

He just smirked and ran off to his car. I walked into the building, rubbing my head as I was looking for my friend Stacy's room. I walked down the unoccupied hall and turned to the right. With one glance, I saw the name STACY KEIBLER an large letters on a door. I started to walk straight to her room when an arm stopped my from walking. Not again.

"So, where are you off to hot stuff," Triple H asked as he did the once over on me.

"I'm meeting a friend if you don't mind H. Can you please get out of my way." The last thing I wanted to do was even be seen with him. To me and others, he had the worst reputation in the world, so I was glad when he moved and let me be.

I walked over to Stacy's door and knocked as hard as I could to get her attention. When she opened the door I retrieved a happy smile from her.

"You're pretty early Brooke, what's the deal?"

"You know, the wicked witch wanted me to leave early again."

Stacy laughed heartily and let me into her room.

We talked for about ten minutes when she finally asked, "So, are you going to the Raw party for New Years? Everybody's going to dress up into costumes and masks. It'll be like a masquerade, you know, like in Phantom of the Opera."

"I don't know Stace. I mean, who am I going to go with?"

Stacy just gave me a mischievous look and it only took me about a second to know what she was thinking.

"Isn't there that secret admirer that you talk to?"

"First, he is not my secret admirer, secondly, I don't even know who it is."

"He's in the WWE isn't he? Didn't he tell you he worked on Raw? Maybe he'll ask you, or maybe find you at the party and dance with you."

"Whatever Stace. I should know better than to listen to you." I let out a sudden sigh of relief when my cell phone gave a little ding and I knew he who I do not know sent me a text message.

"Gotta go Stacy."

"Of course. Your secret admirer calls to you." Stacy laughed, and I threw a pillow at her before I left.

**BoRne2wrEstLe: I missed you**

**DLGFoReVer: We just talked last night**

**BoRne2wrEstLe: Well then it just feels like it's been forever**

**DLGFoReVer: LOL…**

**BoRne2wrEstLe: I wish I could hear you laugh**

**DLGFoReVer: Maybe someday you will**

**BoRne2wrEstLe: Maybe…how about at the Raw party??**

**DLGFoReVer: Are you asking me to go with you??**

**BoRne2wrEstLe: Yea…meet me at 11 o'clock in the middle of the dance floor, maybe I'll hear you laugh then**

**DLGFoReVer: Ok I guess**

**BoRne2wrEstLe: If I don't see you there, then when will I see you??**

**DLGFoReVer: Soon!**

I sat down on a bench that was on the wall of the hallway (would you ever put a bench in a hallway) and just thought to myself. I was finally going to meet him. I'd been talking to this mystery man for some time now and was getting aggravated because I had wanted to meet him. I hadn't thought of meeting him this soon, but I guess I can live with it.

My thinking was over when the silence in the hall was gone when Stacy walked out of her room. I thought to myself, _'Please leave me alone!'_

"So, how'd the chat go??"

I just smiled and looked up at her making her wonder aloud.

"Did he ask her to the dance," I heard her muttering incoherently.

"Yes." I laughed at the sight of her when she looked at me thinking I read her mind. Sometimes blondes do have their moments don't they? I just kept laughing, waiting for the day to be over. Finally, the show started and I waited a full two hours, plus the extra time, to go home.

When I got home, I ran up the stairs to my room quietly. But to my sudden dismay, I tripped over one of the steps and landed with a loud bang.

"Ughh, that hurt."

I saw Allison's bedroom light turn on so I ran as fast as I could to my room and closed the door. I jumped into my bed, pulled the covers over me, and pretended I was sleeping. For a twenty-three year old, you'd think I was a teenager sneaking back into my room.

"Brooke!!!"

A peeked just a little bit and tried to stop from laughing. There she stood, right in front of me in a robe, hair up in those curly thingys, and one of those green masks you put on to make your face look nicer. It was so hard not to laugh. Then, her two twin daughters came in looking just as bad in their little bunny pajamas.

"Is she in trouble," Carly asked.

"I want her to be grounded," squealed Cassy.

As you can tell, they have the IQ of about 0. I just laughed lightly and fell asleep. Tomorrow would be Thursday, and the day after was when the party was. I was so excited that I would finally meet my Prince Charming. Now you see, what I didn't know was that it was somebody very unexpecting.

**A/N 2: **Kinda boring, but I'm trying to get this whole story put together. Don't know exactly how many chapters there will be, but as long as it's the full story. If you're wondering what Triple H is going to have to do with this, he's that really dorky guy who thinks he's from another planet. But since this is wrestling it's not really going to be like that. Remember…R&R!


	2. Uh Oh

Five hours! Five freakin hours! The time had gone by so fast that I had not even noticed it. If you're wondering what's so important, in five hours, the party will be starting. I still hadn't told Allison about it, but I was planning to….today.

How could I not have noticed that the time had been slipping by at such a fast pace! I was totally doomed now. I mean, I would have to cancel and tell Stacy that I was so sorry! But I knew how much she had wanted me to go. Plus, I had a feeling she knew something I didn't. As I was contemplating calling Stacy to tell her I wasn't going to go, the phone rang loud and clear.

"Hello, this is Brooke speaking."

"Oh yay you picked up the phone! I'm so happy Brooke. It's almost time for the party! I can't wait till it starts! Just wanted to let you know that I'm coming to pick you up early!"

I pulled the phone away and just stared at it. "Stace, I think it's best for you to know that I will not be going. I know I'm old enough to make my own decisions, but I don't want Allison to get mad."

Stacy pouted on the other line. "Brookie, I promise I won't get you into trouble. Just sneak out of your room."

"And how will I be able to do that?"

"Well, you could always…."

"Oh no, I know exactly what you are going to say and I swear to my fathers damn grave that I will not!"

"Please! Please, please, please, please!"

I sighed, "Fine whatever. Let's just see how this all goes then."

"Yay, bye Brooke."

"Bye."

What have I done! I think I'm gonna die right now. No I won't die, I'll just scream from being such an idiot! I'm gonna go to the party though. I totally just promised I would, so I should go through all the consequences and try to get away from this place. Tonight, I would be livin the life of every girls' dream.

* * *

Ok, I'm climbing down a pipe. This was not part of the plan of livin the life. I really should not have done this. Wait a second, I hear something. Oh my gosh it's Allison! I climb hard and fast down the pipe. It hurts, my arm muscles ache and I'm sweating like a darn tootin pig. I jump into a tree, praying she didn't hear me. She looks out the window and shakes her head. She says aloud that she has been hearing things. I giggle to myself. I feel bad for her even though I hate her. Ha, I should do this more often!

I climb down the tree now and I see Stacy standing there by her car. She is wearing a very interesting choice of a costume.

Black tendrils of hair hung over her face. Interesting choice of a wig, I think. She is wearing a corsette with a dark red dress over it. Little strings hang from wear she tied her dress. I gaze with amazement.

"Wow Stace, beautiful outfit. What are you?"

"I'm a damsel in distress of course."

"Stacy, you go to certain limits just so you can get guys. Who is this special someone you're looking forward to meeting?"

"Dave Batista." She blushed then.

"Awww, I think that is so cute. I know he won't have a problem being your boyfriend. You're a great person and I guarantee you that he'll love to dance with you at the party."

"Thanks Brooke. You're so awesome."

"Don't make me cry Stace. Hug!"

We gave each other a quick hug and got into the car. We were almost to the party when I suddenly remembered something.

"Ummm….Stacy?"

"Yea, what's wrong Brooke?"

"Do you think you can turn around and we go somewhere real quick?"

"But we're almost to the party Brookie. Why?"

"Cause I don't have a costume!"

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, I just noticed how long it has been since I updated. Well, I'm looking forward to some reviews. This story is nothing special, it's just something to write. But if you like it, ok then. But this was really short compared to the first chapter so really sorry, but I don't have time to make it longer. Well, I'll update soon. xoxoxo muah!

* * *


	3. My Prince Charming

I looked through the large window and wondered if the store was open or not. I happened to see a shadow somewhere inside so I banged on it. I heard a scream and started to laugh. Finally, the door opened and a man about the same height as me came out.

"Sorry miss but did you not notice that we are closed?"

"Well being closed is a lot less important to me 'sir'. Now please tell me that you can let me in here so I can get a costume. Please I really want to go to this wonderful party and it would be great if you let me in!"

The man glanced at me up and down and finally nodded his head. I let out a sigh of relief and said, "Finally, I thought it would take you all night!"

"If you really want a costume, which I assume you do, you will not talk to me like that."

"Excuse me, but I really have this thing inside my head telling me that I'm not a child anymore!"

"Whatever you say."

I glared at the old fellow and walked inside the store. I gasped as I looked at all the beautiful costumes. Black and purple ribbons surrounded a beautiful black dress, which I assumed was a witch costume. Then there was a beautiful gown that had angel wings behind it. Though these dresses were so beautiful to me, they just didn't seem perfect for me.

So I walked all the way into the back and looked straight in front of me. It was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. Ok, I know you're probably thinking that it's a pink dress with diamonds and ribbons on it, but on it isn't. Actually, I think it's prettier than that. It was enchanting actually. It was more like the costume that Stacy had except it just took your breath away even more.

It was a white colored beige with red and purple surrounding it. It cut at about my ankles so I knew it would be perfect. The top part cut low at around the top part of my chest and metallic glitter was on it. A bow was lightly tied behind it and was big and beautiful. I had to hold my breath when I was looking at it. It was just so amazing.

"So I'm guessing you would like that. I should let you know now that it is very expensive."

"How much?" I asked without turning to look at him.

"Eight hundred dollars."

I turned around and looked at him. I looked back over at the dress. I smiled. "Only eight hundred dollars eh? I think I'll take it."

The man squealed with delight. "Yes of course you'll take it. Oh thank goodness!"

I started walking over to the cash register when I saw something that would go perfectly with my outfit. It was a black mask that covered a little bit of my face. I liked how the dark black cold match with the sensual colors of my dress.

"I'll take that as well."

* * *

Ok, so here's the deal. I got both the mask and the dress and my hair looks fine, but what I need is makeup just for the final touch. I get into the car and ask Stacy if she can get me some makeup or something and she screams. A happy scream I think. She takes some stuff out and starts going crazy as I just sit there. What a makeup crazy girl.

* * *

Now, we pull into the parking lot of the Raw party. I turn to Stacy and ask her how do I look and she says perfect. I smile and slowly get up and out of the car. My stiletto heels clank on the ground as we slowly creep towards the building where loud music is coming from. I take a deep breath and say here we go.

So we walked in and the smell of smoke and beer surrounds the place. I can hear glasses breaking and girls screaming. God, this is gonna be one hell of a party. I walk into the main room and see stairs going down onto the dance floor. I knew that someone who I loved would be down there. I started walking very slowly onto the beginning of the stairs and notice that everybody had stopped dancing.

By now, they were all looking at me. I hear whistles and whoots from men inside the room and I blush. Nobody's ever noticed me like this before. I walk down the stairs and walk right onto the dance floor. I look up and see a face waiting for me.

"Hello my sweet," Hunter said.

"Wait you are the one I've been talking to?"

"Of course, everybody knows we are perfect for each other! Why can't you see that sweetie?"

"Ummm…..I gotta go."

I didn't even notice who I had run into next because all I remembered was a smile that almost melted me. I knew now, that this was really my prince charming.

* * *

**A/N: **Haha, you don't know who it is, unless you do but whatever just for the sake of it hahaha! Ok, hope you liked this chapter and please I'm up for some reviews!

* * *


	4. Randy Orton?

When I saw her beautiful smile I knew she had to be the one. If only I could see her face beneath that mask. I could tell the when she saw me, she didn't suspect the man she was going to meet to be me. For when I took off my mask I heard her gasp and she turned and started to walk away.

I grabbed her then and said, "Why do you run from me?"

"I just-I- oh I don't know why. It's just, it's you."

I faintly remember that voice, but I do not know from where. I took her hand in mine and walked away from all the ruckus that was going on inside the building. I knew what was going to happen next would shock her. I wanted to make this night special. There was no need to hold back my smile, because once we took a few more steps into the warm atmosphere of the night, she saw what was ahead of her.

I let go of her hand as she ran underneath the white gazebo that was surrounded by an assortment of flowers. Red, pink, and yellow roses shown from their places, as did the lilies, jasmines, tulips, and narcissus'. I walked slowly down the sidewalk as the gravel crunched beneath my feet. When I came behind her, I slowly caressed her hips with my hands. I moved them up, slightly, and kept going up until I got to her mask. I started to gently tug at it. All of a sudden, this beautiful woman slapped my hand away from her face as I looked at her disgruntled.

"I-I-I'm so sorry. I just don't want you to know who I am yet."

"Are you frightened to let me know who you are?"

"Yes."

"I don't mean for you to have to go through this. It's just that, I feel like I know you, like we have this special connection. I think I'm falling in love with you already and I don't know who you are. All I know is that the mask you wear holds your identity that I need to know. Inside, my stomach is twisting and turning in anxiety just because I need to know who you are. I've never felt this way for a girl before, let alone a girl I don't know."

"I'd prefer to be known to you as a woman."

"Girl, woman, my god even a person! I don't care about that. I just care about you. When I'm talking to you, or even just now being with you, I don't give a damn about the world. I don't give a damn what I say. Right now, only my mind and heart are set on you."

"I didn't know I meant so much to you."

"You do. That's why I've brought you out here. So we can dance alone, together in each other's arms."

I smile when I hear music that surrounds us. I put my hand out to her and she takes it. I hold her close to me never wanting to let go. I take in every scent on her body. Oh, the smell of her hair. Her hair smelled of honey and other scents that I don't know of. I take in every breath, every sensation. I don't want to lose this girl. My words had been true when I said that I've never felt this way for a girl before.

Usually, I'm like the world's biggest playboy, getting one girl after another. But something about this girl that stands in front of me, keeps me coming. All I ever think and dream about is her. I want so badly to take her mask off, yet I hear her voice saying "I don't want you to know who I am yet."

I tried to take the mask off once again but she pulled away and I knew that there was no way I could get her to show herself to me. I hold her, once again, in my arms and go off into the distance with my thoughts. I hear her voice and finally I snap back to reality.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Why it's 11:45. I guess time flies by when you're having fun."

"Well, sorry our time is over. I need to get home."

"Do you need…"

"I'm fine don't worry. I have my own escort."

She threw me a smile and I waved good-bye to her. I needed to know who this girl was. Never have I, Randy Orton, gone through this much trouble trying to get a girl.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, sorry for the long wait for this update. This should have been updated earlier but I got so caught up in spring that I forgot! Well, well, well, we have just found out who the mystery guy is. Ok, I have a feeling that ya'll already knew, but what the heck! I'm gonna go back to Brooke's point of view in the next chapter. Please review people!Love Always, Jessica. 


End file.
